


Summer Days. - l.s. AU

by sadmistakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmistakes/pseuds/sadmistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* BASED OFF AN AU ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND WERE LOOKING AT ON TUMBLR. CREDIT TO OWNER. *<br/>Louis is at a family barbecue, bored out of his mind because he's had aunts pinching his cheeks all day, but Louis looks across the yard, and wow, okay his hot older neighbor with the curly hair is sitting in a lawn chair, and staring at him. So, of course, Louis bats his eyelashes and sways his hips a bit, until the older man comes over, and if they fuck behind the house while everyone else is eating, then Louis thinks its a day well spent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days. - l.s. AU

**Author's Note:**

> okaayyyy soooo, this is a co-author fic, by my girlfriend and i. I'm currently waiting for my account invitation to be sent, so im using her account. BUT, what i really want to mention is that we had this idea to change up the prompt a bit, and make it a little bit of our own. we thought about making it so that the bbq isnt until a little bit later into the book, so yah. i really hope you guys enjoy, and once i get my account, i will be uploading from there as well. i dont know how much we will be updating, but we will form some type of schedule up. :-)

To say Louis was bored, it was a complete understatement. He felt like his head was going to explode with all of the boredom that was filling his brain, and he literally could not take it anymore. Until he saw his curly haired neighbor, staring at him from afar. Louis immediately blushed, and looked away from him; only to turn his head back, and return the stare to the older man. He smiled widely, getting up to go over and get a drink from one of the tables that was set up in his Aunt's backyard, swaying his hips a little bit too much, but who would notice? Hopefully no-one, the young boy thought to himself. 

Once Louis had gotten his drink and sat down, he pulled out his phone and started texting one of his friends, telling them all about how his neighbor "Totally looks like he's going to burn holes into his forehead." But, there wasn't even any exaggeration, because it did feel like Harry was burning holes into his face. Louis looked back up at the man once he sent the text, licking and biting his lip as he slightly raised his left eyebrow at him; pushing his head forward in the slightest. That was when Harry stood up and started walking over, and it was also when Louis started panicking. 

Louis looked up at Harry when he was stood in front of him, smiling sweetly at him. He sat down next to the young boy, pushing his hand out as he introduced himself. "Hi, m'Harry. Been wanting to meet you for a bit now." he said, and Louis almost screeched at how beautiful the man sat in front of him was. He mustered up a coherent reply, though, not wanting to come off as a crazy stalker boy. 

"Oh, u-um, hi. Guess you already know m-my name?" in that moment, Louis was truly mad at himself for stuttering, but Harry had that kind of effect, and Louis surely didn't like it, but Harry loved it. Louis could tell by the smirk on the older man's face when he did stutter. They shook hands, and Louis gave Harry a shy smile before talking again. "I guess that it isn't weird that you already know my name..?" he chuckled softly, biting his lip softly afterwards. He looked up at Harry, waiting for his reply.

"Your mum wanted to introduce us, apparently. That's why i know who you are. Not only that, but you're also my neighbor, and I would like to actually get to know you a bit better." Harry spoke out, pulling his hand away from Louis's. Louis wasn't as bored anymore, no, he was more excited than ever, because he had a hot, and older man talking to him.

**Author's Note:**

> okey, so the first chap is only short, because it's not really even a chapter, its more of like what happens at the bbq. so, yeah. in the barbecue chapter, i am gonna put this in there, and continue on from that. but, chapter one might be loaded up sometime next week. enjoy. :-)


End file.
